


Movies

by Starryfaris



Series: Beginnings [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Miscommunication and going to the movies.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Beginnings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112279
Kudos: 71





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is way too fast paced but I thought the concept was good.

“Are you busy this Saturday?”

Kageyama is at Tsukishima’s house, they’re sitting on the floor of Tsukishima’s bedroom studying.

“Yes. Why?” Tsukishima says

“Oh... no reason." Kageyama says disappointed

“Are _you_ busy this Saturday?” Tsukishima asks the same question.

“Yeah" Kageyama says as he contemplates, “Is yours a full day thing or can we hang out after it?”

“No, I guess we can hang out after it.” Tsukishima replies

Kageyama had bought two tickets to see the new Jurassic Park film, he wanted to ask Tsukishima to go when he’d bought them but he had waited to see him to tell him. He’s chiding himself for waiting because now Tsukishima has plans.

Tsukishima has bought two tickets to see the new Jurassic Park film, he was initially going to buy one for just himself but he bought two hoping Kageyama would like to go with him. Now Kageyama has plans and he has a spare ticket.

Saturday comes and Kageyama asked Hinata to go see the film with him. He’s standing in the foyer waiting for Hinata to come back from buying the popcorn and drinks.

Just as Kageyama turns from where he’s standing, Tsukishima walks past. They lock eyes and Tsukishima stops, Yamaguchi is walking beside him.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama and Tsukishima say in unison. They look at each other annoyed.

Hinata had come back, he walks up to stand beside Yamaguchi. He watches on as he munches on his popcorn.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming here?” Tsukishima asks annoyed

“I was going to but then you said you had plans.” Kageyama frowns

“Yeah, this was my plan and I bought an extra ticket so you could come with me.” Tsukishima says exasperated. He turns to Yamaguchi, “Sorry Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi just waves as if to say it’s fine.

“And I bought an extra ticket for you.” Kageyama says

"But you didn’t say anything" Tsukishima says

"Well neither did you" Kageyama replies

Hinata starts laughing, “You guys are so stupid, if you actually talked this wouldn’t have happened.”

They both glare at Hinata, Hinata hides himself behind Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi chuckles.

“Ok, so now that you’re both here you can watch the film together” Yamaguchi smiles as he holds up his ticket to Kageyama.

“No... I don’t think I want to watch it with him now.” Tsukishima says as Kageyama was about to exchange his ticket

“What? Why not?” Kageyama says as he frowns at Tsukishima 

“Because you didn’t ask me.” Tsukishima says as he looks away 

Kageyama frowns, “Well you could have asked me.” He retorts as he looks away too

Yamaguchi and Hinata look at each other and sigh exasperated.

“Fine, we’ll stay as we are then... Come on Tsuki.” Yamaguchi says

Kageyama and Tsukishima turn to look at each other. Both hoping that one of them relents but they’re both too stubborn to give in.

Yamaguchi pulls on Tsukishima’s sleeve to lead him away, his sad eyes not leaving Kageyama as he is ushered into the cinema.

Kageyama watches as Tsukishima disappears into the cinema, he’s annoyed at himself for not speaking up. He really wanted to watch the film with Tsukishima. He follows after them with Hinata on his heels.

Once inside Tsukishima and Yamaguchi find their seats and sit down, Tsukishima looks around hoping that Kageyama is sitting close by but he can’t see because it’s too dark. He slumps down on his seat and mournfully starts drinking his soda.

After a few minutes Yamaguchi excuses himself, saying he needed to go to the bathroom.

By then the previews had started and as Tsukishima is watching the screen, he notices someone sit beside him. He doesn’t take his eyes off the screen as he assumes it’s Yamaguchi. Only when he feels the armrest lift that he turns to his seat mate.

“Yama..” he starts, ready to scold him for lifting the armrest but it gets caught in his mouth as he realises it’s not Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi said you wanted me to sit next to you" Kageyama whispers looking at him.

Tsukishima wanted to argue that, that was not the case but if he was being honest with himself, he really wanted Kageyama there with him. So instead he nods in affirmation. 

Kageyama smiles, he scoots closer and takes Tsukishima’s hand in his. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you.” He whispers

“I’m sorry too.” Tsukishima replies

He inches his face closer to Kageyama “Next time I’ll talk to you.” He whispers

Kageyama closes the gap. A chaste kiss on the lips. “I’ll work on that too.” Kageyama says as they both lean back on their seats.

They ended up going to watch the movie together after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Feedback is welcome.


End file.
